A multi-player online game or a multi-player online match game that implements data communication among a plurality of game devices (i.e., computer devices) and allows a plurality of players to simultaneously enjoy a game in a single game space has been known.
A multi-player online game generally employs text chat technology (i.e., game devices exchange text information and display a text in a game screen) (see JP-A-2007-183811, for example) or voice chat technology (i.e., a game device transmits voice information about a voice input by the player into a microphone and a game device that has received the voice information reproduces the voice information from a speaker) (see JP-A-2004-336292, for example) in order to implement communication between the players.
A text chat has a disadvantage in that the player cannot perform a game operation when the player inputs a text using a keyboard during a chat. A text chat that implements a simple operation by allowing the player to select a text from fixed phrases provided in advance has been known. However, since the display ares of the game screen used for fixed phrases is limited, the number of phrases displayed (i.e., statements that can be used) is limited. Therefore, the amount of information used for communication is insufficient.
A voice chat has an advantage in that the player can chat with another player while performing a game operation by utilizing a headset that includes a microphone and a headphone or the like, and the amount of information that can be exchanged is significantly larger than that of a text chat. Therefore, a voice chat is suitable for a real-time simulation network game. However, a voice chat has a problem in that the number of players who can participate in the game may be limited due to an increase in the amount of data communication, or a delay may occur or an image may not be smoothly generated and reproduced due to heavy traffic on a communication channel. Moreover, since a beginner player may hesitate to speak like a game character or may not be able to speak as a game character, a beginner player may not be able to effectively utilize a voice chat. Furthermore, since a voice is directly transmitted, it is difficult to restrict an ill-mannered statement (e.g., swearing).